Another Walker Abduction
by NocturnalNutella
Summary: So basically I couldn't find enough of AHS season 2 Fan Fics so I wrote one of my own. The protagonist isn't actually in the show, but there are some characters from the show in this story. I think I'll mainly be focusing on the "aliens" and life in Briarcliff. Suggestions, constructive criticism, and complements are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The light seeped in between my barely open eyelids. As they slowly fluttered open, I admired the setting before me. I lay on what looked to be fresh spring grass drizzled with morning dew. The meadow I lay in seemed to go on forever, the only border being the crisp robin's egg blue sky. I tried to sit up to admire the scene, but was restrained by the slimy spider web like texture holding me down. I struggled against the web, every time I lifted myself up, I caught a glimpse of my restraint. The gooey web left behind a sticky residue that clumped the fresh grass together and slowly turned it an unpleasant yellow-brown. My naked body was covered with a sheet of the material. I tried to wriggle free, wondering how I had gotten into this meadow and what had trapped me in this substance against my will. I let out a blood curdling scream in distress, The meadow began to flicker out of existence and was replaced with an all white, smoothly tiled room. The entire thing lighted up and the creatures that abducted me appeared to me.

BEFORE:

My husband returned home from work and I, being the dedicated wife that I am, had prepared a lovely meal waiting for him. "Welcome home, dear." I said. He replied with a nod and an obviously forced smile. I leaned in for a kiss and he shooed me off.

I called our two children, Macy and Dan, to come to the dining room for dinner. Their father, however, retreated to the den to watch the television. I remember when he had come home with that machine. We had been one of the two first people to get one in our countryside neighborhood. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked my husband. "Not for that," he replied without looking up, "smells disgusting." I sighed, thinking of all the wonderfully horrible remarks I could make at him, but with a glance at my the bruises on my arms and chest I decided to keep quiet.

I returned to the dining room where my two beautiful children were waiting for me. They looked up at me with concern about their father, but I just gave them a weak smile and a shake of my head. We held hands around the table and I repeated a prayer that I routinely repeated every night that ended with "amen". We served ourselves and ate in silence.

I then got the children dressed and ready for bed. They each called for their father to say goodnight, but I shushed them telling both of them "Daddy isn't having a good day." Which is what I seemed to be telling them every night, and they were surely getting sick of it. After I turned out each of their lights I went and got myself ready for bed.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Ever since I had married Bobby, my appearance had lost life. He hadn't always been this way. We had dated since high school and he had always been sweet, he was my first love. The day we got married he changed. I wasn't allowed to do the things I used to, like crafting and going to book club meetings. He had always kept me inside, telling me not to go whoring around town. My brown hair used to be perfectly styled, my clothes used to be glamorous and flattering, but now I was bland and boring. I put on my floor-length white nightgown and lay in bed to read a bit before Bobby came in after watching the television for hours on end.

The bedroom door was slightly open so I could hear the kids if they needed anything. I was surprised when I heard a soft "Hi Daddy." from Dan's room. It made me smile that Bobby was making an effort to acknowledge his child's existence. I heard a slicing noise and then a gasp, but stupidly dismissed it for stirring about Dan's room. Next I heard a quite "Daddy, why are you so dirty?" from Macy's room. "Daddy... Is that... AHH-." Then bumping a more slicing noises. The shriek alerted my senses and I realized that the noises I was hearing weren't just noises, but weapon on skin contact. I sprinted to the living room and retrieved a fire poker, still hot from being carelessly left in the furnace. Out of Macy's room emerged a blood stained version of my husband and children's murderer.

My first instinct was to hold the fire poker straight out in front of me and drive the weapon into his chest. My second, more reasonable, instinct was to call the police. I did not expect what actually happened to happen. The ground shook, slowly at first then more rapidly. A bright, eye piercing light flooded into the house through all openings. An ear wrenching, high pitched buzz hung in the air. Lights, radios, children's toys, appliances, and the television flickered on and off. I fell to the ground as I watched the terror eyed Bobby be lifted a few feet in the air. His chest heaved as he looked in all directions. Just as the noises, shaking, and flickering stopped, Bobby's limbs were torn out of their sockets. Blood spurted out of all the openings. His eyes, nostrils, ears, and mouth poured out blood. I past my husband's stump of a body to my childrens' rooms. Dan, lay lifeless on his bed with a blood oozing slice across his throat. Macy lay face down on the floor with a blood dripping, hole filled back.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I could have called the police and blame my childrens' death on my husband, all the evidence was there, but how would I explain the dismembered body of my husband when I didn't understand it myself. I'd end up in Briarcliff with my brother, Kit. Kit had claimed to experience something very similar to this. I had never believed him, and even thought he belonged there, until now.

Next thing I knew, I found myself dragging the bed sheet wrapped bodies of my children, Bobby, and all blood stained items into the center of the woods. I began to dig two separate holes for each of my children and a larger hole for Bobby and the evidence. By daylight the holes had been patted down, I said a prayer for my children and said "I hope you rot in hell for all of your sins." to my very much dead husband. As I walked back to the house I watched the sun rise and realized that I had just lost the three of the four most important people in my life. The last person was locked up in a mental asylum and I was not ready to let him stay there. I needed to see him and tell him everything that happened.

I put the house back in order to make it look as unsuspicious as possible and packed up my belongings, not planning on returning. I drove the what seemed like endless drive to Briarcliff, full of psychos. I had never visited this dreaded asylum after my parents informed me of what happened to my baby brother. I was afraid of him and the others, but right now it was looking like I might belong there just as much as some of them. The authorities stopped me at the gate asking if I had an appointment. I said that I did, with the administrator (who ever that was), and they believed me. I was happy to see that Sister Mary Eunice greeted me at the entrance. It was nice to see someone like her sticking by the church and moving on to helping people. She informed me that I would have to visit Kit in his solitary confinement because he was too difficult to manage during his transition. I agreed and she guided me to his cell. I wasn't allowed to enter the room, I had to talk to him through the barred window between us. Sister Mary Eunice told me she'd be back in twenty minutes to give us some time.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lori?" Kit smiled, all dimples. My eyes teared up as I watched my baby brother approach me in his cell. I held his hand through the bars. "Something happened, Kit," I told him, "something awful." His dimple filled smile faded into a concerned frown and his brow creased. "Did they get you too?" He asked. I shook my head "But they killed Bobby, and he killed the kids." This was the first time I had let my emotions about the tragedy show. "They ripped him up and he sliced up the kids, Kit" I barely whispered through my cries. Kit teared up also. "I'm so sorry, Lori." He kept saying over and over. He let go of my trembling hands and paced around the room. "Kit, What the hell am I supposed to do?" Kit stopped pacing and looked at me. "You need to get me the hell out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you expect me to do that?" I asked. "They still think you killed those ladies... And I don't have any proof that you don't, Kit." Kit walked up to the bars. "C'mon, Lori, you know me, I couldn't hurt a fly." He said. I nodded, reached into my purse, and light a cigarette. My first cigarette in years, I had never really been into smoking, but this seemed like a good excuse to. Kit's eyes widened. "Give me a drag." I half smiled and put the smoke up to the bars. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He must not have smoked in a while. I left the cigarette close to the bars so he could enjoy it, I had plenty of time to smoke. "We need to come up with a plan," I said. "Yeah, no shit, Lori." Kit remarked. The only way I thought I could try would be telling someone what'd I'd seen and what had happened, but they'd probably think I was crazy and I'd end up here, in Briarcliff. But did I really have anywhere else to go? I didn't have any money, Bobby kept it in the bank and never told me how to withdraw it. As crazy as it sounded, it kind of made sense to tell someone besides Kit, someone here in Briarcliff. "Maybe I'll just say what I saw," I told Kit. Kit looked at me in disbelief. "You do not want to end up here," he said, "It's a hell hole. Have you seen how they treat us?" I shook my head. "They treat us like animals, and I'm pretty sure that if I don't belong here, that most of the people don't belong here. They just put us to live in shit because they can't understand us. Nobody is open to change anymore, Lori." My younger brother had always been the wise one. "I don't really have anything to lose though, Kit," I said, "You're all I've got."

We spent the rest of the time talking and thinking about how we were going to get him out, but the whole time I was thinking about getting in. Kit finished the cigarette, and I light another one. This time we shared it. I held the thing to my lips and inhaled, just as Sister Mary Eunice entered. "Miss Walker," she announced in a furious, but still sweet tone, "There is not smoking allowed in this section of Briarcliff, you surely weren't sharing that with Mr. Walker were you?" I looked at her with the most offended and understanding look. "Oh heavens no, Sister." Kit bit his lip to help conceal his laughter. "I would never do such a thing, I am so sorry for smoking in here." I smushed the cigarette against the brick wall and plopped it in my purse. Sister Mary Eunice smiled a very caring smile. She lead me out of the solitary confinement area after I said goodbye to Kit. I told him I'd be back so we could continue our talk, I wasn't going to give up on him.

"You'll be pleased to know, Miss Walker, that Kit will be joining our other patients in the Men's Ward and the common room tomorrow," Sister Mary Eunice said, "That way, your visits will be more accessible." I smiled and nodded. We approached the front door to the asylum and I noticed another nun arguing with a tall man with a beard dressed in a white doctor's coat. "I'm on to you!" The nun sternly said in a hushed tone. "Well, here we are," Sister Eunice said, "Kit and I hope to see you again in the near future." I was still staring at the nun, the doctor and her were still arguing in the corner. "Uh.. Yes, thank you, Sister..." I said as I slowly walked to the door. "Sister Jude, is everything alright?" I heard Sister Eunice ask. "Let it be, Sister," the nun, Sister Jude, replied. I couldn't help but worry that they were arguing over Kit. Kit was new, an accused murder, and he had claimed to be abducted by creatures. I didn't want any doctors hurting him.

I began driving, not really wanting to stray too far from Briarcliff, but I needed to find somewhere to stay. I spotted a small motel on the side of the road and found it fitting. It was pretty cheap, but I needed to conserve the fifty dollars in my wallet. I booked the cheapest room for about a week so that I could sporadically visit Briarcliff and plot with Kit. I lay down in the springy bed to read To Kill A Mockingbird, it was the last book that I had read with my book club, and I continued to read it so I could remember the good days when I had friends and was allowed to go out. I remember the last day I went to book club. I was nineteen, just about to marry Bobby, and I told the girls. They were all so happy for me, and so was I. After I told them the great news, they couldn't stay still to discuss the book. They wanted to discuss my wedding instead. I told them that Bobby just wanted to do a small get together at the church and have the service there with close family. At the time I thought it was sweet, but looking back on it today I think it was a stupid idea. My friends called me after the wedding to wish me a congratulations, but I didn't get to call them back.

MEMORY:

"Some of your friends called and left messages." Bobby said. "The maid wrote them down." "Oh, how sweet," I said "I'll call them back." As I got up from the couch, put down my book, and began to walk to the phone, Bobby grabbed my arm. "Ouch, babe!" I exclaimed. He looked up at me through his glasses. "Where are you going?" He gave me a menacing glare. "To thank them..." I said, ripping my arm from his grip and continuing walking. "Why?" He got up and grabbed both my arms "Why do you want to go call up those whores so you can go whoring around town?" I shook my head in disbelief and disgust, trying to wriggle my delicate arms from his grip. "They're my friends." He then grabbed both my wrists with his left hand, and then smacked me across the face with his right hand. That was the first time he ever hit me. "That'll teach you to think you can whore around with your so called friends." He pushed me onto the couch, I began crying. "What's this garbage you're reading?" He tossed my book into the fireplace. "That's a library book!" I gasped. "Libraries.." He muttered, "Such a stupid idea, putting whore and dreadful ideas into an incapable woman's head, like you." I wiped my eyes. Why was he acting like this?

It was if someone had flipped a switch in my newly wed husband's head. He went from being the free spirited, artsy, wonderful man I'd fallen in love with, to a cold hearted monster. A little piece of him had died, and a little piece of fear grew inside me. Little did I know that that tiny seed of fear would later grow into a tangled garden of thorny, deep rooted fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for this chapter being so short. The way I'm formatting it with the BEFORE, AFTER, MEMORY, & DURING sections made it easier to have a short chapter.**

I shook the memory from my head, Bobby was gone, there was no more fear. Well, no fear to do with him, but lots of fear regarding the creatures who murdered him and abducted Kit. I kept reading, trying desperately to distract myself from my concerns. It worked, and slumber carefully took my thoughts.

I awoke to a soft white light shining through the curtains of my motel room. The light illuminated my surroundings, way too bright to be headlights of an automobile. I was confused, the light hadn't been there before. I cautiously approached the curtain, wanting to peek outside. Just as I drew the curtain from covering the window, the high pitched screech I had heard the night of the tragedy returned. The window burst and sent splintering shards of glass into my skin. The little glass needles stung, and created tiny beads of flowing blood. I screamed in terror, hoping someone in this god forsaken motel would rescue me from these monsters. "Help!" I shouted. As I did this, I saw the creature. It's long pale olive fingers outstretched towards me. I tried to scream, but my cries were muffled by the fear that had overtaken me. The creature raised its long arm, it's ugly head catching my eye. I stared into the thing's eyes in wonder. I was lifted three feet into the air and my limbs were stretched like Bobby's right before he was dismembered. I thought "This is going to be the end, I will never see Kit again or help him get out." I wanted to cry, I wanted to feel something, but it was as if this monster had a spell over me. It wouldn't allow me any emotion. I remembered Bobby's face before he was killed, expressionless. No fear, no happiness, no amazement, no nothing. They say you see your life flash before your eyes right before you die, but I didn't. All I thought about was "Shit, I'm going to die like Bobby." The thing let out a rumbling roar and everything went blank.

I opened my eyes, hours later, but I wasn't in the motel, I was in a walls and floor were glossy white. The bed was the most comfortable bed I had ever had the pleasure to lay in, but when turned to face the other side of the bed, I saw the best quality of this room. An entire wall dedicated to the wide expanse of outer space. The blackness glimmered with stars and planets. I had never dreamed of something so beautiful. Was I dead? Was this heaven? Surely it must be. I wasn't able to enjoy this happy thought for long, seconds later a few of the monsters entered the room. The largest of the trio made a few clicking and gurgling noises and sent the others away. It approached me, and I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. "I know you're awake, Miss Walker," an echoing, booming, powerful, not quite human voice said. I sat up in the comfortable bed. I breathed heavily. "We are not going to hurt you," the thing said. "Bullshit," I said with a creaking voice. What the hell? Was this a dream? How can these things speak our language? "We are not your friends," it said, "but we won't hurt you. You, like your brother, will be safe throughout the testing. He performed quite nicely for a human and we hope you do as well." I glared at the thing, shaking my head. It disqusted me. It had a wrinkley face, wide eyes, a verticle slit for a mouth, and long ugly fingers and toes. The fingers were the most terrifying part. They were long and pointy, the creatures seemed to use them for everything. The two longest fingers were in the center, the shorter ones on the sides. Four, constantly wiggling fingers. All of the ones I'd seen looked so similar. The creature laughed in its booming voice, the creepiest thing about him was the fact that his mouth (or what looked like his mouth) did not move as he spoke. It left, and I began to cry. I didn't cry because of being trapped there, I didn't cry because I missed my children, and I didn't cry because I missed my husband. I cried because I was confused. I didn't understand if this was just a dream because of the terrifying events that had taken place in my life recently or if this was all real.


	4. Chapter 4

DURING:

Day 1: After the asshole creature told me that I was going to be tested, it started immediately. A bunch of the things came in and picked me up with their creepy fingers and and brought me into a glossy white room, much like the one before, but slightly smaller and it had no view of space. They wrapped my naked body in a sticky web-like material, despite my struggle, and placed white gauze over my breasts and pelvis. With a loud screech, one monster took the smallest of its long, skinny, pale olive, ugly fingers and injected it into the veins in my arm. I yelped in pain, but my screams became quieter as the substance entered my bloodstream and soon everything went black.

Day 2: I woke up in a desert like environment. The baking earth beneath me was pleasantly warm, the cacti around me were unearthly green and healthy looking, the desert seemed to continue past oblivion with only the heat waves being my view breaker. It turned to night rather quickly and my surroundings became extremely cold and with the gauze as my only layer, I practically froze to death. Then they knocked me out with some more drugs just as I was taking my last breath.

Day 3: A blinding afternoon sunset woke me up this time. The heat emitting from the burning sun tickled my skin and encased my body in a glistening sweat. I lost my sense of reality in the soft fade between the orange sun and the purple night taking over. The pink clouds wisped through the air around me. I could hear birds in the trees a bit of ways away and listened to the soft trickle of the river beside me. I completely forgot about the sticky web holding me down when I reached for the river. I wanted to taste the sweet waters of this earth and sprinkle the my body with them. I was confused as to why I couldn't move, but a fiery red cardinal fluttered down to me and softly pecked the sore spot on my arm from the injections and I fell into a blissful sleep. I was completely oblivious to the fact that I couldn't move and that the life was slowly being sucked out of me.

Day 10: The light seeped in between my barely open eyelids. I lay on what looked to be fresh spring grass drizzled with morning dew. The meadow I lay in was truly stupendous, I tried to sit up to admire the scene, but was restrained by the slimy spider web like material holding me down. I struggled against the web, every time I lifted myself up, I caught a glimpse of my restraint. As I struggled, everything came back to me. Slowly at first, then all at once. I finally remembered. I continued to wake up in different places and be injected with drugs carried to me from different unmysterious things, like animals, sweet fruits I ate, and spring water I drank. I'm fairly certain that the things are able to control this room. The weather, terrain, and sights change. They can speed up time in this room, or at least make it look like time is speeding up. My confusion had started getting worse and worse to the point where I couldn't remember people in my life. I would think of people I had known, trying to fill the gap in my thoughts. I would remember faces, but I couldn't place names. When I saw Bobby a, I didn't recognize him, or remember what he had done to our family. I didn't even recognize my children. If this is what the creatures were trying to do, then they had been victorious, but it looked like I was winning this war, because I have an excellent memory.

When the creatures entered they didn't do anything to me, they clapped. They nodded their heads in approvement. They took on human characteristics and traits as they applauded. It frightened me. Then two of them carried a chrome bucket of thin purple liquid and poured it over me, it made the web around me crackle. I broke free of my restraint and shot up into stance. I felt the blood rush from my head to the rest of my body. The sudden movement after laying down for days made me dizzy, but I refused to show weakness to my nemeses. "You performed well," The largest of the group said. I kept a straight, stern face. "You shall go back to your puny planet now." I glared, though I was happy that they'd bring me back.

The high pitched squeal made my ears feel as if they'd crack and the rumbling of the ground beneath me made me fall over. All of a sudden I materialized in the motel room. I fell onto the bed and cried out of happiness. I fell asleep crying that night, knowing that first thing the next morning I would tell Kit about everything and get him the hell out of Briarcliff.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, thinking it had all just been a terrible dream. I thought perhaps the stress of seeing Kit the day before locked up like an animal, my husband being ripped to pieces before my eyes, and my children being murdered had interrupted my sleep. Everything in what I thought was a dream seemed so real though. I could feel an aching, shooting pain in my forearm, but there was no mark. I went to the water stained walled bathroom to bathe. As I ran my hand under the water to test the temperature, a thin purple liquid ran off my finger tips. I spun around to face the mirror and saw my naked body covered in the purple stain. I gasped and went into the still cold shower stream and began to scrub my skin. I scrubbed until my pale skin turned pink and the vile stain was removed from my body.

I wrapped a complimentary motel bathroom bathrobe around myself and stared at myself in the mirror. My body trembled continuously, my eyes quivered, and I could see that my hair was coming in more grey than it had before. "What's happening to you, Lori?" I asked. The past few days hadn't been a nightmare. It was all real. I was up there, in space for so long. It could've been months. I didn't know how time worked up there. Kit probably thought I had abandoned him again, my poor baby brother.

I wiped a tear from my cheek as I thought about him. He was so young, completely incapable of killing someone, especially his wife. I had been the only one who had known about Alma. He was afraid to tell our folks because of their racist background. I was so proud of him for finding love, even if she was black she was still a person to me. Skin didn't matter, and he knew that I felt that way.

I went back to the bedroom and drew the gaudy floral curtains from the dusty windows. Yes, there were windows. I could have sworn they had been shattered in the abduction. Perhaps they were repaired?

I couldn't take the suspense of talking to Kit any longer. I felt so awful for leaving him. I got dressed and tried so desperately to apply makeup to hide the fear in my eyes, but it was no use. My shakey hands couldn't be precise today, so I washed it all off.

I got in the car and began to drive. I swerved and almost hit a few stop signs, but once I got on the back roads and started driving fast I was okay. I concentrated on my driving. I thought that if I maybe didn't think about the creatures that I wouldn't be so afraid. There was no point in trying to stop the thoughts. I flinched every time I imagined one of their hideous faces. I popped a cigarette between my lips and light it. I continued my drive to Briarcliff with the windows down as I enjoyed the smoke.

"What's your business?" The officer asked. "I'm here to see my brother." I answered. "That's unfortunate," He said, "Who's your brother?" I contemplated whether or not I should tell the truth. My brother was considered a murderous psychopath and I didn't want to risk my chances in seeing him, but I figured I might as well tell the truth. "Kit," I said, "Kit Walker." The officer gave a disapproving chuckle and opened the gates for me. I glared at him. If only this asshole knew what Kit and I had gone through. I flicked my cigarette out the window and at his feet, smiled, and drove past the gates.

I entered the nut house. A nun/nurse approached me. "I'm here to visit Kit Walker," I told her. She nodded with a forced smile and led me to a room I hadn't seen before. It was medium size, full of poor souls. Some were moaning, some were facing the walls, some were hitting themselves, and then there were those like Kit. They were so obviously okay, just put there because others couldn't understand what traumatic event had a few, but they sat scattered around the room, casually smoking. I could see the despair in their eyes. "Just let me out," they seemed to say. The most horrible thing about this room besides the heartbreaking scenes before me was the song that played. When it ended a nurse would start the record over again. Dominique a nique a nique... over and over and over again, no wonder people were banging their heads against the walls.

I finally spotted Kit through the mob. "Hey!" he shouted. "Long time no see." That was Kit for you. Even if he was in the worst situation, if he saw someone he cared about he would always put on an optimistic exterior. I ran to him and hugged him. My poor baby brother. I had been away from him for so long and I finally understood the trauma he had endured. I began to sob. "Kit..." I muttered "I'm so so so sorry..." I was sorry for a lot of things. Thinking he was crazy in the first place, knowing what torture he had withstood, and for leaving him while I was experiencing that same torture. He pushed me off of him and held my shoulders. He looked into my eyes, and read my mood. We weren't twins, but we had been so close ever since he was born that I was sure we had a special connection. I remember the night he was arrested that I felt something was wrong.

MEMORY:

"Bobby," I whispered. I was wide awake. I hadn't been able to sleep, I just lay there staring at the barely visible ceiling fan slowly spinning. "Bobby," I said again, louder this time. I would've never done this if I wasn't so absolutely worried, but I shook him. I immediately regretted this decision. He would hit me for sure. "What is it?" He asked, with absolutely no concern in his voice. "Something is wrong," I told him. He sat up. "Did you hear something?" he asked, "Somebody trying to rob me?" I noted how he didn't say us. "No," I replied, "I didn't hear anything, but I feel it." He pulled me out of my laying position by the shoulders. "You feel it?" He pressed me against the backboard of out bed. "Damn woman, stupid woman. You're really going to wake me from my sleep to say that you feel something is wrong." He smacked me across the face. "Don't ever do that again," he warned. I nodded. What was I thinking? Bobby never understood, but I had been right. Something had gone terribly wrong.


End file.
